In known types of goalie pants, the configuration of the padding either provides poor flexibility, which limits the goaltender's ability, or poor protection against impacts, which may lead to severe injuries, due to the lack of protection. Both situations penalize the goaltender.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for goalie pants with improved comfort and protection.